User blog:EverAthena/An AU/FanFic by Athena
Yay so I put it here because I think it'd be nice to have a fanfic or two on here. I also put it on here instead of the forums because I wanna add photos and yeah. Prologue/Chapter 1 "Faegwen. Faegwen, get up please!" Sílrien started coughing again, harsh, wracking sounds that hurt Faegwen's heart. She sprang up, nearly hitting her head on the low rock ceiling, and went to pull back the stiff curtain over the entrance made by a low shrub. Outside, the sky was overcast and Sílrien leaned weakly against the boulders. Faegwen gasped instinctivly and rushed over to her mother, who's skin had taken on a greyish hue. "Mom! Are you alright?" The older nymph shuddered a little. Faegwen grasped her mother's hand tightly, pulling her a bit farther form the edge of the narrow path. "Of course I am, Tinu. ''Come with me. The Elder Nymphs wish to speak with us all..." Across the sheer valley, Faegwen's sharp nymph eyes could make out the flitting shapes of the Valley's nymph population all trekking upwards towards Mithril-Gwing, the graceful waterfall that poured down the headwall from the Upper Lake. The AU: Our world is home to many, many different types of nymphs. They share the world with humans and even some other magical beings, but the only Nymphs are found worldwide and only the FarWalkers rival them in numbers. The universe itself is home to hundreds of hundreds of magical beings, all as old as the days before the universe and many older. But ever since the Battle of a Million Souls, they have spread far across the universe and can only communicate in powerful natural occurances and connections. Most belong to a general species, such as Desert Nymphs, Ocean Nymphs, Mountain Nymphs, Wood Nymphs, Plains Nymphs, and Tundra Nymphs. Nymph communities are only ever found in the wildest, most pure and beautiful corners of the world which have never been touched by humans or anything else. Nymphs have varying capabilities and powers, but are distinctly magical. Depending on where they live, nymphs of a kind do have subtle habit, appearance, and magical differences. In fact, this AU is a home to a multiverse containing around 3 distinct universes. They were all originally the same, and after incredibly powerful magical magnitude of the Battle of a Million Souls (aka Big Bang) all three were recreated as identical copies of a vast expanse of space, gas, magic, and elements. One of the realities is filled with vengeful and destructive entities. It has been slumbering since the united tumult of the Nature and the Light worlds in the Battle of a Million Souls. There is a reality inhabited by creatures of light and white fire, but they are small and almost lost in the corners of the multiverse. The Nature World flourished, inhabited by hundreds upon thousands of magical beings living peacefully with natural ones. As said peviously, Nymph communities are only ever found in the ungamed and pure corners of the world. North and South America, the Asian north and deep jungle, and the world's great deserts are more likely to be a home for Nymphs than anywhere else- England, for example, has not had a Nymph Community for a very long time due to the extent of the agriculturalized or built-up land. The nymphs of this story live in the Alturas Valley, a hanging lake under a peak above a hanging valley cushioned by mountains which finally soars down to the main valley floor. In the Alturas Valley, there are only a few different types of Nymphs. Alturas Valley Nymphs The '''Oronti Falmarindi '''are Mountain Nymphs. Sometimes non-nymphs idealize that mountain nymphs are stout and short, but they can actually be stout, short, willowy, tall, lithe, or any number of shapes. As is so for all nymphs. A common shared trait is their pyshical slowness, and also their stubbornness and dependability. The Valley's Oronti generally prefer to live in the high places and bare areas. Mountain Nymphs here have a high frost capacity (less harmed by extensive cold), altitude management, and VERY FEW nymphs can weild stone. A' Ringwe Falmarindi is a Lake Nymph. The Valley is also home to some '''Nen Lant- Falmarindi, '''or Waterfall Nymphs. They, like the Ringwe Falmarindi and other water nymphs, have an very hard time going uphill. The freshwater in their veins (which does still act like blood) circulates even quicker than that of a River Nymph, influcing them to be very jumpy and energetic. These nymphs live near the cascades flowing into the lower lakes. Flowing water also influences their strength and magical ability, so they're stronger closer to home. VERY FEW nymphs can bend and use water and mist. The Fanya Falmarindi are cloud nymphs. Like Wind Nymphs, they spend a lot of time flying high above the rest of the world. They 'Súre Falmarindi ' '''Laire Falmarindi, '''or Meadow Nymphs, love the high meadows and open sky And lastly, '''T'aurë Falmarindi'' '''are Forest Nymphs who gain their peace and strength from the bushes and trees around them. a T'aurë is often very energetic and capable, and very hardy in rough situations. Each type of nymph typically prefers to live near or in their respective natural domain. There are some exceptions, liek Faegwen, who choose to live in a different area for their own reasons. The domains are not clearly defined, nor are they enforced: there are no borders as it's all neutral territory. Spiritual and Magical Practices Every nymph community in the world has a hotspot of spirit activity. This is where the afterlife of magic and souls has been drawn towards the living world because of natural nymph presence and the wishes of souls. Most communities have appointed a pair of Tavári Quende: Soul Speakers who spend the seasons channeling magic into a physical consturtcion of stone, coral, sandstone, wood, etc. The Alturas Tavári Quende have been the same Mountain and Wind nymphs for lifetimes: Nirorneth and úthaespen have built a stone cairn at the high peak of Nénar Niquetil that which nymphs, at any given Equinox or Solstice, may touch their forehead and sleep to commune and seek counsel from the Hundred Souls. Nymphs Passtimes greybark Fea Mardi: A Soul home. Category:Blog posts